Sad Till Now
by DesertRose2011
Summary: Kagome loved him enough to die for him. What happens when she gets a second chance at life and who will she fall for.
1. HISTORY

Hello this is DesertRose2011 and welcome to _**Sad Till Now**__**. **_This is my first story so read and see what you think

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing but the plot to this fictional story inuyasha and ouran high host club belong to their rightful owners.

'**Thinking'**

"**Speaking"**

*********************** _**CHAPTER 1 HISTORY **_*******************

It was March 29, 1778 and sitting in the dark room all alone looking out the window, was Kagome Higurashi; she could hear the anniversary party down stairs and couldn't help the jealous feeling she was having. She knew her best friend loved her husband and he loved her as well.

'I hate her I wish she would just disappear' thought Kagome.

Finally coming to her senses she felt horrible for thinking such a thing about her old friend "I am such a bitch" she said aloud too angry at herself to think straight. Kagome focused on the large garden outside, stepping out on the balcony she took in a breath of fresh air. 'How I love nature and all its beauty' Kagome considered and mentally added 'except the evil insects they are nature's one flaw.'

Suddenly something caught her eye; it was… a black rose. Out of the hundreds of red roses one grew black. Her mother used to tell her that a black rose was a sign of death and although it was beautiful it was a bad sign.

Lost in thought and contemplation she failed to hear a person enter her room and walk towards her. Suddenly coming out of her daze of thought she heard a loud click and felt something cold and hard on her back. She could hear uneven breathing behind her and smell her husband. He always smelt of cinnamon and mint. She slowly turned to see the distressed face of her husband, Daniele Hitachiin, or Dany for short. He was wearing a tuxedo and looked like he had been crying and thinking very hard. He had a gun in his hand angled at her heart.

"You love her?" Kagome asked already knowing the answer but wanting to hear him say it. "Yes and that is why I must do this to end our bond" said Dany looking guilty but kept a stern and sad expression. 'I should be angry but I cannot I love them both so much' Kagome thought "I understand" she said with the most cheerful teary smile she could muster. After that a long quiet pause settled in the room Kagome finally took the lead and said what she thought about saying for the last three minutes. "You said you loved me too" at this he looked guilty and ashamed of himself. "Make she and you happy for me" Kagome stated smiling at his shocked look.

He just continued to stay silent as the air around him yet again Kagome was the one to break the silence "It's okay I understand and if this is what it takes to make you truly happy than I won't judge or stop you" Kagome paused and the added "I love you and would do anything to make you happy." Tears began to sting his eyes he blinked a few time to clear his eyes and then said something that was cliché but sweet "Good-bye my dear Juliet" said Dany as he pulled the trigger.

The pain was sharp but dulled to an ache as the pain of its penetration passed. She looked down and her beautiful white dressed as it turned read for her blood. She looked at Dany his hands were trembling and his eyes were wide with tears lining his eye lid. As he was in shock Kagome took the gun from him. He looked at Kagome and noticed that she was swaying and turning a horrid white. He looked at her questioningly when he saw that she had the gun she noticed his look and said "that shot was loud everyone will be coming soon I will take the gun and make it look like a suicide" she said with her head down. He thought she would have an angry or betrayed look on her face but she was calm. She looked up and looked at peace.

Surprisingly she looked up and smiled a calm sweet smile and said "Take care of her and make her happy" and with that said she fell off of the balcony and was plummeting towards the pond.

He was stunned for a moment then ran to the edge leaning over and reaching for me.

***************** Kagome's POV ******************

I was falling but I did not feel scared I was at peace with myself. Looked up to see Dany screaming to me but I was in shock and could not hear what he said then suddenly and unexpectedly his looked changed from shock to a look of guilt and regret 'Why does he look so sad, he has nothing to regret he will be with the one he loves and he will be happy, and that will make me happy I am finally at peace with myself. I have no regrets and am happy for my love and my best friend.'

Suddenly I hit the water and everything went dark and the last thing I heard was people screaming my name a familiar sobs coming from my best friend and Dany then nothing

It felt like hours I was sitting in the dark all alone thinking of what I could have done differently but when I thought harder I realized I wouldn't want to change a thing the man I love and my best friend is happy I am glad things turned out the way it did.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by a bright light. A women about my age with porcelain skin with no pores stepped out. She was wearing a skin tight midnight black and blood red body suit. She had black emotionless eyes that bore into my very sole and hair that was to her knees and was the color of fire with black tips at the end.

Finally she spoke in a dead tone that carried no emotions "Do you wish to live again and have a second chance at life"

_**A/N- Please rate and review to tell me if I should continue in the next chapter we will start to introduce the host club **_

_**P.S. Please be nice with tour comments this is my first story and would like your honest opinion but please remember im still getting used to this. **_


	2. DECISION

Hello this is DesertRose2011 and welcome to _**Sad Till Now.**___This is my first story so read and see what you think

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing but the plot to this fictional story inuyasha and ouran high host club belong to their rightful owners.

'**Thinking'**

"**Speaking"**

**************** _**CHAPTER 2 DECISION *****************_

Kagome was confused and it definitely showed her head was tilted to the side questioningly. The young maiden before her must have noticed her confusion. She sighed and stated matter-of-factly "My name is Kimmy" She looked at Kagome and took at deep breath and prepared herself for the scream she was sure would come. "I am the angel of balance. I am the keeper of balance between good and evil and" Kimmy looked up at Kagome with a piercing stare "life and death I control when and how all thing supernatural happen."

To Kimmy's surprise Kagome didn't shriek or tremble, she didn't even cry in the face of death. Seeing Kagome was not protesting she decided to go on and tell her about the catch to living again "In order to live again you must become the new angel of balance. Your appearance will change slightly and, your inner self will be freed but you will live again. To stop questions I will make a fake story for you and send you to the 21 century."

Kagome nodded before looking deep in thought for the answer.

**************** _**Kagome's POV**___ _*******************_

After the girl known as Kimmy was finished, I thought about all my options 'who am I kidding I have no options. I don't want to stay in the dark alone but the only way to get out of here is to agree to the concept of becoming an angel.' Kagome plotted out the good and the bad thing that could come from this but in the end, her choice was clear.

**************** _**Kimmy's POV **__*******************_

Watching Kagome think made a smile come across her features. It was a hopeful smile that also showed some sort of amusement. Even though it was a small smile it was still a smile. 'This child is quit entertaining' thought Kimmy 'she has a fiery and powerful soul she will be the one to set me free from this curse. I know it!' Kimmy mentally shouted, only to see Kagome look at her and nod her head signaling she had come to a decision.

****************_** Normal POV **__*******************_

Kagome looked at Kimmy and said one word that through Kimmy over the edge of happiness. "Yes" Kimmy looked at kagome a look of disbelief on her face. Seeing this made Kagome smile as she added "I agree to the conditions and agree to take your place as the angel of balance."

Kimmy and Kagome shook hands and the deal was sealed. A bright light flashed around Kagome and a newly transformed Kagome steeped out. She had hair down to her lower thigh she had the same deep blue oceanic eyes but now they had specks of multiple colors mixed in. Her hair was a midnight blue and only if you looked closely enough you could see the ocean blue, midnight black, and a few purple strands of hair mixed in with her new color. Her outfit also changed she was now wearing a black dress with blood red roses stitched into it. Her pale skin turned into the porcelain skin and her lips were now fuller and plumper. She also had a big proportion difference she was skinnier than before and her size C went to a D or bigger her almost non-existent butt was now noticeable in a very good way.

Kimmy looked mesmerized by the girl in front of her a light blush danced across her face. Kagome merely smiled a very pleased smile she liked her new look and was excited to see her new home. Kimmy looked at her and spoke gently to Kagome while she was dazed. She said something that made Kagome curious. "I will give you all the knowledge you need to function in the high class area I put you in." Kagome's curiosity got the better of her and she finally just asked a little confusion present in her voice "how do you plan to do that exactly."

After Kagome voiced that question Kimmy put her hand on Kagome's forehead and focused. Kagome could feel pain pour into her head from the had it felt like a migraine but as soon as it started it ended and she knew all she needed to.

Kimmy and Kagome looked at each other and nodded and with that Kagome was sent to her new time with a smile and hope.

**************** _**Kagome's POV**___ _*******************_

I awoke to see many servants surrounding me. They all worked for the old angel who had actually become the most successful business man/women in all of Japan. She was now the heir and controlled the assets and influence that the company held. I owned restaurants, clothing stores, and a few hospitals. The company also dealt with medical supplies and army equipment.

I sighed and looked at the pamphlet for Ouran Academy and at the two uniforms. I decided that I was going to wear the boy's uniform and, pretend to be a boy to gain respect of the company before reveling my true gender. I smiled a content smile and looked around the room taking in my surroundings. The walls were back with purple curtains over the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. I continued and looked more closely I had a rug that was twice my size in the center of my enormous room. You could have a battle in there and still have room to spare. The rug and the love seat in her room were red as blood. She had a flat screen T.V. hanging on the wall it was about bout half as tall as her and the length from left to right was just the same. I had two dressers and a night stand next to my black satin sheeted king sized bed. I didn't even notice I fell asleep until I woke to the sound of my alarm clock.

I quickly shot out of bed and got into the shower. She put on her male uniform it consisted of a white undershirt black loose fitting pants and dressy black shoes. She couldn't put on the blazer it was just too much so she just wore a silk midnight blue almost black silk vest.

Kagome went from the fourth floor which held her room down to the first floor she quickly told a maid to get the driver as she toasted a piece of toast, and headed out the door to her first day at a new school in a new time.

Kagome was glad she had a free period she had people's eyes on her at all times. She looked male so all the females close to him fainted or had horrible fits of blushing. Some of the boys even blushed when they saw her. She might have looked like a he but she was still told she was beautiful.

Kagome wondered down the halls looking for a place that was quiet. Suddenly she came upon the 3 music room. It seemed silent so she opened the door and was met with a storm of rose petals and perfume. In front of her were 6 boys and one girl dressed as a boy. The girl had short boyish brown hair and big brown eyes. There also was a pair of twins they looked the same but one seemed sweeter and the other seemed more devilish. There was also a short blond that looked innocent but she could tell he was far from it. To the right of the short blond was a black haired boy he was tall and had a stoic face but she could see his caring nature in his eyes. Lastly to the left of the short blond stood another blond who was about 2 feet taller than the smaller blond.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard them say in unison

"**WELCOME TO THE OURAN HOST CLUB"**

My first thought was one any normal person would have.

'What have I gotten myself into now?'

_**A/N- Please rate and review to tell me if I should continue in the next chapter we will start to introduce the host club**_

_**P.S. Please be nice with tour comments this is my first story and would like your honest opinion but please remember I'm still getting used to this. I need 4 more reviews to continue my stories. HAPPY READING!**_


	3. THE HOST CLUB

Hello this is DesertRose2011 and welcome to Sad Till Now. This is my first story so read and see what you think

Disclaimer-I own nothing but the plot to this fictional story inuyasha and ouran high host club belong to their rightful owners.

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

**************** _**CHAPTER 3 THE HOST CLUB *****************_

There I was shocked and frankly I think I stopped breathing for a little while. They all looked at me and you could see they were trying to size me up. Suddenly the taller blond came up to me wearing what I am guessing to be his best smirk.

"Hello princess how may the host club be of service to you today" He asked while kissing my hand. I didn't get a chance to answer as he started introducing all the members and telling the part they play in the host club. He pointed to the girl dressed as a boy "This is our natural type his name is Haruhi Fujioka" Next he pointed to the shorter blond "This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka also known as Honey he is our childish type." Then he pointed to the tall man with black hair and caring eyes "This is Takashi Morinozuka also known as Mori he is the protective type." Then came the twins but before the ecstatic blond could introduce them they came and introduced themselves. "Hello I'm Kaoru" Said the calmer sweeter twin. "And I am Hikaru" said the slightly more mischievous. Together they said "we are the Hitachiin twins we are the devilish type.'" Suddenly the blond popes up in front of them leans in real close, hands me a rose, and says "I am Tamaki Suoh I am the princely type, but you can just call me king. Although for you I am more like a slave." During this rambling of his a hand slipped onto my shoulder. Out of the shadows came another boy. I just stood there and stared and wondered how the hell he came out of nowhere. "Hello I am the host clubs cool type my name is Kyoya Ootori. I am in charge of the host clubs finances and the vice-president of the cub."

Suddenly the little blond known as honey lunged at me. I quickly avoided him and did a back flip away from him to crouch on the floor. We glared at each other and the other members of the club looked scared. It was so funny. Finally I stood straight as did he. Honey broke the silence that settled into the room by stating something that shocked the in tire host club "you can fight I like you. Your mine now." My jaw hit the floor as did most of the members' jaws. After the initial shock was over all hell broke loose. They were all fighting and arguing over whom I "belonged" to. Suddenly it hit them all at once "you are a boy" they all shouted at the same time. I nodded my head and that started more arguing. There was something in the back of my mind telling me to go over and claim one of the boys. I finally gave into my instincts went over to the group took Honey and the twins and growled out "MINE!"

And with that all talking quieted and everyone looked at me shocked except the three I had they just blushed as red as tomatoes.

_**A/N- Please rate and review to tell me if I should continue in the next chapter kagome gets pervy.**_

_**P.S. Please be nice with tour comments this is my first story and would like your honest opinion but please remember I'm still getting used to this. I need 4 more reviews to continue my stories. HAPPY READING!**_


	4. attention please

_**Attention please**_

_**I am not going to continue this story but I would love to have feedback on my new ideas**_

_**HERE IS A LIST OF STORIES I AM CONCIERING WRITING PLEASE TELL ME IF ANY OF THEM SOUND INTERESTING.**_

_**1 OF 4**_

_**Bella + ? Rated M Twilight**_

_**Bella leaves forks and gets captured by something not of this earth. This creature changes Bella into ¼ of the following vampire, werewolf, priestess, and demon. She can read minds, teleport, has physical and mental shields, she can heal herself and others, purify anything evil or not, she has wings and claws, she has a deadly sword, can control all elements, and can control matter. She impresses everyone and falls for Jacob Edward Aro and Demetri.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Relative hottie<strong>_

_**Rated M Twilight**_

_**Sam's cousin moves to forks. The pack goes to meet her. But she is outside sun bathing in only her underwear she seems innocent but is described as a tease. The whole pack falls hard for Sam's half naked cousin. How will this play out?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love is weird<strong>_

_**Kagome + ? Rated M Ouran high school host club & inuysha**_

_**Kagome is a bisexual perv and she torments the host club by showing her perv side**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cute to Evil :]<strong>_

_**Hunny + Kagome Rated M Ouran high school host club & inuysha**_

_**Kagome is a strong fighter and beats hunny in a fight. She gains his respect and starts to show his bad-boy side.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boys boys and more boys<strong>_

_**Kagome + inuyasha boys Rated M inuyasha**_

_**3 years afterkagome comes back to stay in inuyashas time he cheats on her. Kagome goes in to hiding in a small village and becomes 10x as strong as midoreko, the priestess who made the jewell. And she is sought out by Koga, the band of seven, sesshomaru, jaken, hikkaku, ginta, and more.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stonger since you been gone<strong>_

_**Kagome + ginta and hikkaku Rated M Inuyasha**_

_**Koga leaves the pack and joins ayame. Kagome leaves inuyasha after she sees him with kikyo. She has become stronger than midoreko and has gained the strength and speed of a demon by blood bonding with kirrara, shippo, and sesshomaru. She decides to help the pack and become the alpha and training everyone to be stronger.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puppy<strong>_

_**Bella + wolf pack rated M Twilight**_

_**After Edward cheats on bella with victoria, bella goes through the same change as the wolves but fills out more. She turns into a snow white wolf and all of the wolves imprint on her even leah. At least 2 Lemons**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Power is me<strong>_

_**Bella + volturi rated M Twilight**_

_**The wolves and vampires leave her scared and alone. Victoria changes her to see her in joins the volturi and becomes the leader because she is 10,000x stronger than all the volturi members combined she can imitate any power and it is 4xs as strong than the power originally should be. A ll of the volturi fall in love with her even jane.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love struck<strong>_

_**bella + ? Rated M Twilight**_

_**bella leaves forks while Jacob and Edward are gone. She left for 6 years. During her travels a vampire attacks her and she become a legendary creature a succumbas. These creatures attract men and women and makes a bond like imprinting with them. They tend to have several she comes back Edward, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, Rosailie, Alice, Esme, Carlile, Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, Embry, Leah, and Seth fall in love with her.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two souls two hearts one experience<strong>_

_**Bella + leah Rated M Twilight**_

_**Leah and bella were both heart broken. What if Edward didn't go to the volturi because alice never had the vision? What if bella let go of Edward and moved on? What if leah imprinted on bella? Can they help each other? What if Edward came back after they were happy. What would happen?**_

_**Super unnatural**_

_**Kagome + hellboy and abe**_

_**Hellboy and abe are sent to find a creature with elemental powers. Midnight hair, deep sapphire blue eyes, the bodie of a goddess, and the power of one to. What more could these two want**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sky highs new beauty<strong>_

_**Kagome + warren and will**_

_**Elemental controller kagome A.K.A. the black rose is new at sky high. All the boys want her and her amazing powers. Shes the best in the school even better than the teachers. Speed and lash are after her but she has a thing for living flames and super strength. She is a hero in love with sidekicks.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last sayain female<strong>_

_**Kagome + harem**_

_**Legend says that the most powerful sayian will be female. Stronger than an army of super sayians. This girl is a threat and an allie she is the last sayian female. She is kagome.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seeing stars<strong>_

_**Kagome + harem**_

_**Vuldimorts daughter kagome is more powerful than vuldimort and harry combined. She is a beauty beyond compare. She is on the good side.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>From demons to pirates and boys<strong>_

_**kagome + lost boys**_

_**After the final battle kagome asks her mother about her father. she found out her father married a woman named jane. Kagome goes to meet her father. that night as she went to her room she was shocked to see a boy about 16 years old flying talking to her mother in law jane and her grandma wendy. kagome goes to neverland with peter and meets the lost boys. she saves a ship of pirets from a title wave and she becomes their captin. all the lost boys are can control elements.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>From hell to Hellboy<strong>_

_**kagome + hellboy and abe**_

_**kagome is killed then brought back to life she can control elements and hellboy and abe must capture her. what happens when she joins the organizaton. lots of lemons**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please write a review telling me which you would like to see or what sounds like the best story. Thank you and happy reading.<strong>_


	5. RELATIONAL AND A BLUSHING KISS

**IM BACK BABY AND HERE IS THE NEW CAPTER OF SAD TILL NOW. I know I said I was going to stop this story but I changed my mind hope you like it and if you do review.**** _ ****Love DesertRose2011**

**I don't own any of these characters just he story line XD**

A smug smirk found its way to my face as I glance around my captives' heads. All of the surrounding people looked shocked and as they examined the way I held the three boys they blushed.

I fought hard but eventually lost. I was chuckling so hard that it caused vibrations to go into the three boys' bodies. My amusement increased when I heard them try to stifle their groans of pleasure. 'I guess they like the vibration. Something to remember later.'

No one spoke for a long time and just as I was about to break the silence the ground started to shake. Out of seemingly nowhere a platform appeared in the middle of the room and a young girl in a hideous school uniform and pig tails began to loudly rant about the possibility of a gay harem.

I simply rolled my eyes and looked back at my men. The two twins looked familiar and that's when it hit me. I took a long whiff of their scent and sure enough it was cinnamon and min. a deadly combination I have come to miss over time.

I decided not to say anything it would be hard to explain how I knew their great-great-great-great (wow that a lot of greats) grandfather. By the time I was out of my own little land I saw that the annoying woman was done.

As if feeling my gaze she looked at me and gave me a bright smile. She made a mad dash to my side then introduced herself "hello I am Renge Houshakuji, and I am the manager of this fine club" she gave me her best flirty smile that made me want to hurl.

Instead of upchucking I buried my nose into the hair of the closest boy to me. This just so happened to be Kaoru. Because he was the shyer of the too twins he merely blushed. None of my boys had talked yet and this worried me. I ran my nose up the length of Kaoru's neck and breathed out "are you alright" he shuddered and let out a shaky yes.

I flipped my men around to look at me one by one I looked them over. They were all three something great but the best part was their little blushing faces. Suddenly I was brought out of my boy induced coma by loud squeals. I didn't even have to turn around to know what was going on. The flash of the camera had said it all; the guests were here. 'I am doomed'.

**************************************POV KAORU*************************************

He must be doing this on purpose. How can he not see little Kaoru was at full attention and wanting some T.L.C.? Even looking at him made my face burn like the sun it was torture. A torture I was glad to take. I can't stop myself. I grab the boy I didn't even know the name of. I jerked his shirt lightly and brought his head down to mine only to kiss him so roughly I think my lips bruised. I felt awkward, here I was I had just kissed a stranger and to top it off this person was a man.

*********************************POV KAGOME****************************************

Kaoru kissed me with no reserve and that meant I didn't have to hold back. He looked ashamed and confused as the kiss broke and his panting subsided. "What is wrong" I asked as gently as possible. He went to turn his head but I kept it firmly in place. Finally seeing no way out he looked at me and said"

"I just kissed you, a man that I don't even know. I don't even know your name." I felt like face palming. I had forgotten to state my name. To appease him and to make myself feel less guilty I looked him in the eyes and stated my name.

"I am Kage Higurash" I told him and in return I got a look of pure awe from all of the surrounding people. Some fan girls squeaked. To be honest I forgot they were there. I smiled brightly at every one and was rewarded with looks of lust love and longing.

This school was going to be interesting.


End file.
